Madness of Two
by supersaiyan214
Summary: This is an Emery fanfic based off of MTV's Scream Tv Series, Season 2 finale: (2x12) "When a Stranger Calls". The title of the fic is based on one of the concepts of the episode. The concept is how the Final Girls, Emma Duval and Audrey Jensen, are going to finish the killer's game. Mrs. Lang called their relationship the Madness of Two. And same name as her novel, she's writing.
1. Chapter 1

_**Madness of Two**_

 **A/N: This is an Emery fanfic based off of MTV's Scream Tv Series, Season 2 finale: (2x12) "When a Stranger Calls". The title of the fic is based on one of the concepts of the episode. One of them was solving who's the Lakewood Slasher before people start to die. The other concept is how the Final Girls, Emma Duval and Audrey Jensen, are going to finish the killer's game. Mrs. Lang convinced by the evidence that implicated Emma and Audrey as the killers, called their relationship the, Madness of Two.**

 **Any events that take place after the finale are of my interpretation of Emery. All leading up to the three months later mark. I don't own the show or characters just the actions in this story.**

 **CH 1: Is starting off with Two weeks later after the finale. Audrey and Emma dealing with the aftermath of (SPOILER) Kieran being revealed as the killer.**

 **Enjoy :)**

 _Chapter 1: Final Girls_

 _Two Weeks Later_

If you'd ask Audrey Jensen that the girl she grew up with, former best friend whom she had romantic feelings for then later pushed away because of those feelings, would have that very girl, Emma Duval, resting against her chest listening to her steady heartbeat, eventually lulling her to sleep.

Well, she'd say you were batshit insane.

Not that she'd be complaining, but she had just gotten Emma back. Surviving the hands of two psychopaths within a year can destroy you as a person more mentally than physically. And the short-haired girl was fortunate enough that after all that had transpired, Emma was still by her side. Still alive. Still breathing.

Audrey holding Emma while she slept had become the new normal for them within a couple of weeks after Kieran was revealed as the killer. That night changed things for the Final Girls, they were starting the process of coming to terms, grieving, and comforting one another after the exhausting events that had transpired within those 48 hours of death, wrongful framing, and a shocking reveal. Except it was different everytime, occasionally Audrey would be held by Emma and in return Audrey would hold Emma. Whether it'd be cuddling, holding hands, endless whispers of reassurance; they both had their own special ways of comforting one another.

 _Two Weeks Before_

 _(Emma's POV)_

All you remember feeling in that moment of holding her face in your hands, telling her its over is numbness. Because in that moment you had just found out that your boyfriend, well ex-boyfriend now, was a mass murderer. The betrayal stung but only lasted mere moments as she told you to run. To leave while you still had a chance. She had also told said that if you'd leave, at least one of you both would survive. You chose to stay and fight because it needed to end, and it did. You and Audrey had beaten the killer..., Kieran, at his own sick game. You and your friends are safe, no more unknown phone calls, no more bloodshed, no more surprises.

They'd just taken Kieran away in handcuffs, Audrey making her way to you, still in cuffs and chains. As you both watch as the officers clear out, you put an arm around her rubbing her back in small circles as she rests her head in the crook of your neck. You wish she didn't have to go through this, none of your friends do. Just thinking how close you had come to losing Audrey again, when you had just gotten her back in your life terrifies you. It's true that she lied to you about knowing Piper, but it wasn't her fault. She was played as a pawn. You run your hand that was on her back to her scalp to let her know you're here, you both are alive, this isn't a dream nor a nightmare.

"Hey let's get you out of these cuffs," you say breaking the silence, gesturing to her still binded hands.

"Yeah I'd like that. My wrists are starting to get sore," Audrey nods.

"Plus we should be heading over to the hospital to see how Brooke, Kieran was able to attack her at the theatre," You tell her and her face instantly hardens but stops realizing she can't do anything to Kieran because of him being in police custody.

"Let's get out of here and see if she's okay," Audrey said trying her best to not think of the worst.

"Alright I'll call Noah and let him know we're on our way," you inform her.

The two of you left and are currently on the way to the hospital. The car ride is silent and its because you and her are lost in thought. You're constantly replaying the event over and over in your head trying to convince yourself that Kieran being the slasher made sense but it's still starting to set in so you forget about it till now as you pull into the parking space. Unbuckling your seatbelt you remain frozen in your seat.

Audrey unbuckles her seatbelt and you can feel her immediate gaze on you. Blue eyes piercing in the side of your face reading you. And you feel like lying to her by telling her you're okay. But You don't try to bother, she can see through your lies and truths so easily. She always understands you inside and out.

"Em," nothing.

"Hey Em, you okay," she tries again. This time reaching across the center console to take your hand in your lap.

"We'll talk later okay? Just….. just not now," you say shaking your head, eye fighting a battle to not shed any tears.

"I promise we'll talk later. Let's just go see if Brooke is okay," you tighten the grip on your hand to let her know you're keeping your word.

Audrey nods silently, squeezing your hand back before letting go and getting out of the car. You ignore the cold feeling your hand now feels without her touch and follow her to head inside the hospital to find Brooke and Noah.

 _(Normal POV)_

After visiting Brooke and finding out that she will make a full recovery and will be staying there for observation a few days before being released from the hospital. Noah had been keeping Stavo company while Brooke was getting some rest. During this time Stavo's dad had called his son to inform him that the killer has been arrested and in custody. Stavo also found out that the killer was Kieran from his dad.

He had told his dad that he'd be staying at the Maddox residence to help Brooke recover after her release from the hospital. Officer Acosta was reluctant but allowed his son to help out, he understood how much she had meant to his son.

Noah and Audrey had talked about how they had found out Kieran was the slasher, how Eli was killed by him, how he had tried to killer her and Emma all while Kieran was planning to be the "Hero". After their discussion they were driven to Noah's place by Emma, and Audrey made sure that Noah was doing better from his injuries inflicted a few days back. Emma already had gone home and lost of a ride, Audrey decided that for once it was safe to walk home again.

As soon as Audrey had gotten inside her house she headed upstairs to her room and showered, got dressed in her PJs and went straight to bed. She plopped down on her bed and reached for her phone charger plugging it in her phone to charge.

The short dark-haired girl lay awake going over the events of the past several hours and how they had gotten to that point because of what had transpired months prior. Then an overwhelming feeling of guilt washed over her. But then she had rage quickly replacing any guilt. All of it caused remembering how Kieran had mocked Emma back at the orphanage. How he had told the blonde, that the best part of their fake relationship was that Emma told him that she loved him.

" _That son-of-a-bitch is lucky I wasn't holding that gun, I would've ended him right there,"_ the short-haired girl thought.

All of her friends. Noah and Brooke almost stabbed to death, Emma having a huge target on her back, Jake, Zoe, Riley, and Will's deaths; she blames herself for it all. The worst part was Rachel; that sick psycho piece of shit killed her, and Piper was only used as a distraction. Audrey felt the guilt return and feeling stupid for allowing herself to not have seen it sooner. She had almost lost all she had left in her life, everything that mattered to her.

Most importantly, Emma.

 _Emma_.

Audrey grabbed her phone and tapped on her contacts and scrolled to her name, contemplating on calling her. " _She'll call and talk to you remember. She promised,"_ she thought.

The blue eyed girl looked at Emma's contact photo once more to remind herself she's alive and well. All the madness is over. She eventually gives up the nerve to contact the blonde and sighs before dropping her phone back on her nightstand. Eyes closing ready for sleep to claim her.

*BUZZ BUZZ* *BUZZ BUZZ* *BUZZ BUZZ*

She grabs her phone again to see who's calling….. _Emma._

Audrey slides it open, "Hey Emma. Are you okay. It's nearly 2 in the morning."

"I… I had another dream, a nightmare. That….that the killer is still coming for me. He had killed everybody, all our friends, my mom," the phone went silent.

"Em, you still there. Talk to me."

"Yeah. I… Audrey in my dream he made me watch you die. And I couldn't do anything to stop it, he made me watch and feel helpless." You can hear the blonde start to cry on the other line.

"Emma, I'm right here. You're talking to me. I'm alive, our friends are alive, your mom is okay. We're still here. We won," the dark haired girl tried to reassure her. "Are you at home I'm coming over."

"I'm already outside your door, I didn't want to wake your dad so I called."

"Okay hold on, Em. I'm on my way down."

The shorter girl literally skips two steps at a time on her way down the stairs. Eager to comfort the blonde, to tightly hold her in her arms and never let go.

She opens the door to find Emma holding herself with old tear tracks mixing with new ones. Blue eyed were too focused on the taller blondes features to notice that she was already being met in an embrace. She snaked her left arm around the taller girls waist and the right to her upper back rubbing small circles. She's starting to shake and wet the other girl's shirt collar with tears. Both the final girls broke apart, but Audrey kept an arm wrapped around Emma's waist.

"C'mon, let's get you up to my room," she said guiding her upstairs.

When they're both inside, the taller girl quickly sits on the bed without another word, her head hanging, hair forming a curtain around her face.

Audrey wishes she could her tears away, but holds back because she doesn't want to scare her away and make their friendship awkward. So she settled for sitting next to her and bringing her arm back around her to let her know she's right here and patiently waiting for her to open up.

"Why?"

Audrey's eyebrow crunch together in confusion, "Why, what?"

"Why would you tell me to leave….to leave you with that monster at the orphanage? Audrey, why would you sacrifice yourself for me, especially when I've treated you so badly before. Recording you and Rachel, not fighting hard for our friendship back. Why were you so willing to die for me," Emma had got up from the bed, each word spilling from her lips sounding angry. Not sure if angry of herself, you or this entirely fucked up situation.

"Em, I wanted you to live. He would've won this sick twisted game if he'd succeeded on killing you. I wouldn't let that happen to you, I…" She stopped suddenly, closing her eyes visioning a cold-lifeless Emma staring back. She continues, "And I don't care what happened in the past that hurt us. I couldn't lose you again. I'd rather be me dead instead and knowing you would have a fighting chance at escaping," the short dark haired girl finished as she got off the bed to walk closer to the standing blonde, each step feeling a heavy. Emotions being battled an unsteady war, threatening to spill out. She fights it.

She pulls her gaze down from blue eyes to her feet. "You were always stubborn you know," She whispers still looking at her feet. "Always hardheaded for a good reason, always by my side when I needed it the most. Always protecting me." She says finally looking back up at her, blue meeting hazel.

"Just promise me that it doesn't cost you your life." Another tear making its way down her cheek.

"I'm always going to be like this Emma. I do what I do to make sure no one I care about get hurt," she says as she wipes away that single tear from the girl's face.

Holding her cheeks she continues, "I am not going anywhere, anytime soon. I'm afraid you're stuck with me Emma Duval," she teases with smirk on her face, trying to make light of the conversation and to get her to relax and it works because she's smiling.

Emma chuckles, "So you're stuck with me huh, forever?" she asks.

Shorter arms brings the blonde in for a heartfelt hug, her arms looping around her neck slimming through soft blonde hair to bring her down to the shorter girls height so she can whisper in her ear.

"Forever, you have my word."

 _Back to Two Weeks Later_

 _(Audrey's POV)_

As you recall the events of that night you've realized that you can't lose her ever again. Even though you'd promised her forever, you can't help it that you still are madly in love with her. Bi-curious, bisexual, lesbian or not. It's Emma Duval that has your heart. What happened at the barn only brought back or uncovered the fact that you never stopped loving Emma. You need an answer, as to how she feels about it, but you push it aside because you don't want to make her uncomfortable. So you settle for waiting to bring it up again, and for Emma Duval you'd wait an eternity.

You suddenly feel said blonde move her head off your chest to look at you with sleep filled hazel eyes meeting your blue.

"Why are you awake?" she asks with a groggy voice placing her head back down onto your chest.

"Just have a few things on my mind. Nothing important worth talking about _right now_ ," you reply hoping she doesn't push on.

"Yeah well whatever it is, try turning your brain off and get some rest. I can't sleep with you brain going on constant overdrive," she mumbles half-heartedly.

"Sorry. Go back to sleep, okay," you say rubbing her back lulling her back to sleep, noting her normal breathing returning back to deep slow movements of chest. It wasn't hard with your touch because she seems to responds well to it. Always knowing how to sooth her. You sigh once more still rubbing and drawing patterns on her back before kissing her subconsciously of the crown of her head.

Whispering into the dark, "I'll wait forever for you, and if not I'll spend the rest of my life by your side. I love you, Emma Duval."

You're rubbing stops to squeeze her softly and burrow your face in soft blonde locks, closing your eyes as sleep claims you.

Unknowingly to you, Emma woke up as soon as she felt a soft pair of lips press a gentle kiss on her head. She had hear what Audrey said, thinking she wouldn't hear her. She smiles and presses herself further against Audrey's chest hearing her strong heartbeat against her ear. Wrapping her arms a little tighter around her waist, she closes her eyes.

" _I love you too, Audrey Jensen."_

 **Good? Bad? Should I write more? Let me know :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Long waited chapter 2 is here! Sorry it took a bit, I wanted to do some character background research so it helps further the plot for later, plus I added a monologue for Noah here. Or a "Morgue" broadcast if you will. To not confuse you this chapter is taken place 3 weeks later, so one week after chapter 1.**

 **Okay that's all I need to address so far, so enough of my ramblings.**

 **Happy reading! :)**

 **Ps: be sure to listen to Scream's creepy violin ending song on repeat for the last part. ;)**

 _Chapter 2: Town Secret_

 _Three weeks later_

She shouldn't have waited this long, it only makes the process slower and the memories behind each item hurt it bit more. Hell she should've had Brooke help her with getting rid of his things. She probably would've tossed his stuff in a trash bin, light a match, and watch it burn to ashes. But she was always busy with Stavo these days, so she gave her that time with him.

Right now she had gotten his clothes and placed it in a box labeled the goodwill. Feeling the need to take her mind off it for a bit, she opens her laptop to check her emails. She sees that Noah updated the Morgue with a new podcast episode. Wanting to take away the her dangerous quiet mind, she turns her volume up and clicks the link to the podcast, hearing Noah's creepy background music fill the her room. The blonde had to chuckle. _He always has a flair for creepy dramatic._

 _"Hello Lakewood listeners and outside world, and welcome to the Morgue. As always I'm Noah Foster and I will be filling your daily dose of horror. Now normally I'd be talking about the aftermath of a horror situation in real life or in film. Who survived and why those survivors thrived, that kind of thing. But today, we're gonna talk about the how. How does someone settle into the mindset of murder and mayhem. How easy it is to become judge, jury, and executioner, all for revenge and a version of their own justice. And I want to be the one to say that this I am curious into reviewing the Brandon James case with fresh eyes. About what did those five teenagers do to deserve to lose their lives so young during 1994. Much like our surviving Lakewood five, we were the consequences of the choices of our parents during that 1994 timeline. Maybe, we are supposed to live our lives that the five Lakewood teens in 94' couldn't. If so then, How did the unforeseen events cause one person to snap so easily and get so brutally violent? Why Brandon James? Why make a monster out of him? Personally, I don't think he did it on purpose for the sick pleasure of it. I think like all notorious serial killers have a reasoning behind it all. Kieran Wilcox and Piper Shaw had their reasoning. And so this is where Chaos Theory becomes a role. Chaos Theory by definition is one's behaviors to highly sensitive enough for even the slightest of changes in any conditions. So let's say any action, whether small or large enough, can cause the greatest of consequences and in Lakewood's case unfortunately that's death._  
 _What I want to know and to any of my viewers are curious about, why Lakewood? Why is this town solely attracted to bloodshed and the urge to spill blood? Is the curse of Lakewood cause by the legend of Brandon James, or is the effect of a rather larger plot to history of Lakewood we don't know about?_

 _Think about it Lakewood citizens is there innocence in the mind of a monster? Or is the monster inside pure innocence?"_

Noah's back at again, not surprising though. He did say that serial killers was like his Dallas Cowboys. Wanting to finish packing up and getting rid of Kieran's things, the tall girl moves towards the last of said things. Pictures. The pictures that are pinned on her board above her desk. Grabbing one of her and him she rips it up and puts it in her trash bin. There is one more, the one from her welcome back party; and all of her friends are in it. She doesn't want to destroy it, but it was the last time anyone had seen Jake alive. And Kieran being in it seemed to taint the memory, along with other important memories for the blonde. She decides to put it away for later, figuring Noah can digitally remove him from the picture. She doesn't need to want to keep the picture because she can't shake the devil off her back just yet. She has no strength left.

 _Maybe I'll give it to Brooke, I'm sure she'll want one with not just us together but with Jake alive too._

Now that all of his things are ready to be packed away for the good will. Emma wants to put up pictures of her and her friends. Especially a couple of her and Audrey. _Audrey_. Thinking back it had been a week since she'd heard what Audrey said to her that night. _I love you, Emma Duval._

The blonde remembers that night clearly, her arriving at the Jensen residence and needing to in her arms. To know she's alive and well. Emma blinks back tears at the memory to head down stairs to search for the family photo album. It's been stored with in a glass cabinet in the den with other family memorabilia. But it's not there, so she searches to find her mom in the backyard sitting on the porch swing on the phone. Not wanting to interrupt but asks anyways.

"Mom, have you seen the photo album anywhere? It's not in the cabinet," Emma asks.

"Emma, sweetie not now I'm on the phone and it's an important call. Have a look around and try and find it."

 _Yay a scavenger hunt. I really hate it when she gets moody or defensive. Then again I see where I got that from._ Heading back inside she, looks in the kitchen for it and it so happens to be on the dining table. Taking it and heading up to her room to sit at her desk to look through and pick out good photos, she comes across one of her and Audrey swinging on the swings in her backyard. _Where did the time go really?_ She takes out that photo and pins it up on the wall and keeps looking for any more photos.

She comes across one from the James' farm. As the blonde keeps flipping the pages, she feels like she's in a time machine. Back at the James house with Audrey playing in the fields, being normal ten year olds. Then there comes a picture of her and a man. _Wait, I've seen this picture before._ She remembers going back to the house a while back because of her nightmares of the place. She also remembers going into the house and seeing pictures of her everywhere. Especially of one when she was younger, with a man holding her arms up. _But in that picture the man's face was scratched out, this one isn't. Why does mom have this photo?_ She takes the photo out and takes a picture of it with her phone. _Don't know why but this might be handy later._ Flipping the photo over Emma finds writing on it.

' _James' farm 2006, Emma with Troy James.'_

 _Troy James? Isn't that Brandon's older brother?_ Seeing as why her mom deciding to hide this from her that she knew about this photo and didn't tell her, she take a picture of the description has evidence. _Mom what are you hiding?_

Emma continued to look though the album until she found that there was nothing else. She closed it, but as she shut it a piece of paper seemed to have exposed itself within the spine of the album. She slipped it out of the spine and unrolled the piece of paper to find that it said, _"Stay away from her."_ It want folded and it had not only a cut in the middle, _probably from a knife?,_ but what disturbed Emma the most is the bloody fingerprint on the bottom right corner of the note.

"Emma, honey you're going to be late to school!" Her mom yells from down stairs.

"Coming mom!" Emma yells back. _I have to show this to the others. If at any chance this isn't over, we all need to be several steps ahead._ Emma takes the note and shoves it in her pocket before she places the photo album of the bed, heading for the front door her mom gives her a kiss on the cheek and tells her to 'have a good day'. But all you have on your mind is what Noah had said in the podcast earlier.

" _Is there innocence in the mind of a monster, or is there a monster inside of pure innocence?"_

The blonde sent a text out to the short dark haired girl to meet her at the parking lot before school started. Lately she and Audrey have been near each other a lot at school, more so when Brooke was at home recovering and Stavo being there for the short blonde. Noah has been Audrey's right hand-man and Emma's brother type. There was no denying that they all have gotten closer since the nightmare ended, grateful to have their lives back to normal.

Waiting for Audrey to show up she had gotten a text from Brooke, " _Guess who's coming back to school :P"_

Smiling and replied back Emma said, " _It's about time. :D Myself, Audrey, and Noah missed hanging with you. Why don't you and Stavo hang with us at lunch!"_

" _Totally! See you guys there. ;)"_

Just as Emma put her phone in her pocket she sees Audrey walking toward her. _Damn her wearing those ripped jeans, and damn her cute smile._

"Hey Em, got your message saying you want to meet here. What's up?" Audrey asks.

"Oh nothing. I thought maybe we could walk to homeroom together," Emma replied looping her arm through Audrey's. _She's going to be the death of me._ Audrey thought.

Knowing she should tell the short girl about what she found this morning at her house, she decides against it and thinks it's better to tell the rest of her friends together. _Audrey might be pissed that I didn't tell her first. But I can't. She already worries about me enough as it is._

Wanting to get her mind off the subject she says, "So Brooke is coming back today. Her and Stavo are going to spend lunch time with us."

Audrey smiles and looks at Emma, "Wow, she recovers fast. You have to give that girl credit, she's a fighter. Especially with losing her dad not that long ago and grieving Jake still. She may be tiny but she's got a big strong heart."

"Yeah that's true. You know she kind of reminds me of someone," the blonde said winking at the blue eyed girl.

"Wait did you just call me short?" Audrey asks with a gasp but a knowing tease of a smile.

The bell rings and they are right in front of their homeroom. They stop walking, standing close to the door. Emma whispers, "You got it wrong Audrey, you are short but a cute kind of short. What I am trying to say is that you have a strong heart too." She pulls back to stare back at blue eyes bulged out of her head and red flushed cheeks. Audrey gulps, "Th.. thanks Em."

Emma chuckles, "C'mon dork let's get inside before were late." She walks into the room leaving a stunned Audrey out in the hall. _Did she just? Was she just? No, no that can't be._ Audrey blinks rapidly, before hurrying inside before the bell rings.

The rest of the day seems to be going by great. With Brooke back in the mix, and Stavo melding in with the gang perfectly. Noah seems to not only have Audrey to talk horror with, but Stavo as well. And Audrey getting to tease Brooke about how she hates it when people slurp their straws into an empty drink, both Audrey, Stavo, and Noah share high fives at their antics. Emma looking at Audrey with a look of 'was that really necessary', but then Audrey looking back with a look that says, 'You know you think it's funny too, plus you love me so ha'. Both girl staring at her each other with stolen gazes, knowing that they are lucky to be here sharing these funny little moments between each other the their friends.

But underneath Emma's surface is a debate between wanting to tell them what evidence she found, and processing the fact that this might be too good to be true. That it isn't over yet, there's still pieces to the puzzle that need to be found to make the picture clear and known; brought into the light.

It's the beginning of sixth period, the last period of the day. Emma needs to make a decision and fast on whether this needs to be known. _If I show this Brooke, Noah, Stavo, and Audrey might never be safe again. But then again I don't know what kind of threat this is. Kieran is in jail, he can't possibly escape. But why would her mother be keeping this from me. And why hasn't those pictures been brought up, during the connection between Piper and Kieran? Did my mom really let the flood gates open, allowing death to come back to town?_ Emma takes a deep breath. _Well the only way that this was swept under the rug was…. No. I know Stavo's dad and my mom are friends and have been since they've been teens in town. But why? Why would my mom and Sheriff Acosta forget about this, cover it up?_

 _Screw it._ Emma decides that if this game isn't truly over yet. And her life along with those she cares about. Her mom. Brooke. Noah. Now Stavo. Audrey. _Not Audrey again._ She needs to be open and honest, no more secrets, no more lies. That's what got some of the people the blonde knew dead, it cost them their lives because they were held in the dark. _Not again. Never again. This time I'm writing the story. And in my ending everyone lives._

" _Meet under the bleachers in 5 mins. It's urgent."_ Send.

All four teens that got the message got excused for the rest of the class day and head immediately to the bleachers to meet Emma.

"Em, I got your message are you okay? Are you hurt?" Audrey says frantically looking and scanning Emma for injuries. "Audrey I'm fine. Physically anyways. Mentally I'm not so sure."

Audrey's eyebrows furrow in confusion, "Emotionally, Emma. What do you mean?" Then Audrey eyes bulge out of her head for the second time that day, this time not because of Emma's slight flirting.

"Emma please tell me you didn't get another call from an unknown number." Audrey says pleadingly.

"Did someone say call from unknown number, please tell me that this is some joke. I just got back and am recovering from stab wound I don't need another knife welding manic in my life right now," the sound of Brooke's voice breaks the intense growing conversation of Audrey and Emma.

Brooke's face says it all. Anger. Fear. Uncertainty. And the expression concluding with a you've got to be kidding me sass face. Stavo is by her side holding her hand in support. Noah beside him speaking, "I agree with Brooke. I thought that this was all over. Kieran is in jail, he's not dead but he's in jail. He is the only killer being convicted of any Lakewood killings. The police closed the investigation. So what gives," Noah says trying to catch his breath slight panic in his eyes. But with a little glimmer at the thought of a mystery around the corner.

Feeling a little guilty continuing, Noah says, "You guys don't think my podcast brought this back on do you. I know I said that I was gonna be doing my own amateur investigation, but that's all it is. Amateur."

Stavo breaking his silence, "C'mon Foster. Give yourself more credit than that. Your Morgue, is capable of causing mischief no matter what topic you bring up." Noah gives him a face that says 'ha ha real funny Acosta'.

"Enough the both of you. And no I didn't get an unknown phone call, or any text messages. So chill the hell out please." The tall blonde says putting a bit of relief on everyone's minds.

"So what's this little group meeting about Em." Audrey asks. And just like that all eyes are on her again. _Well here goes nothing._

"It started this morning at my house. I was cleaning my room, getting rid of Kieran's things," Emma stops abruptly feeling Audrey slip her hand in hers, intertwining their fingers before giving a squeeze. A silent way of saying continue. And so she does.

"I had just removed pictures from my board above my desk. Any that reminded me of him. And I wanted to replace them with other ones that I had of you guys. So I went down to get my family photo album and my mom apparently had it but I didn't know why," she pauses pulling out her phone and clicking on her album opening up the pictures she took from this morning. "If any of you guys remember when I said that I found pictures of me from when I was little and apparently at the James farm. Well I found the same picture my album." She holds out her phone to show the picture of her ten year old self with a man holding her arms up.

"Hey I remember that, I was with you when you found that. We were looking for Jake at the time," Brooke said shockingly but ended sadly because of Jake. "Wait, didn't that phot we found had scratch marks covering that guys face."

Stavo breaks his silence once more, "I think my dad had that photo in evidence. But the weird part is that he placed it under the Brandon James case file at the precinct."

"How'd you know that," Noah asks. All wondering the same thing.

"I was bringing him breakfast to the station and it looked like he was filing a report out. I figured he was wrapping up the case against Kieran. The trail is coming up after all."

"It makes sense that he placed it in the Brandon James file. Because on the back of the photo I found was this," Emma swiped left on her phone and it showed writing on it.

"Whoa, Troy James? Holy Manson family, you met Troy James. Brandon's older brother. Emma this is huge, strange but huge." Noah said with a look on his face that light up like a Christmas tree.

Leaning up to whispering in Stavo's ear, "Why is looking like he's about to go into creepy monologue montage."

Chuckling and whispering back, "This is gonna be good."

"Okay, spill Foster. Why is this huge?" Audrey asks her former virgin friend.

"Wait Noah before you put your two cents in. There's something else that could blow a hole in your theory," Emma says pulling a note out and handing it to Noah.

"What does it say?" Asks Brooke. "Yeah read it out loud." Both Audrey and Stavo said in unison.

"Stay away from her," Noah said. "And it has what looks like a knife hole in it, and blood. A bloody finger print."

"What?!" Audrey, Stavo, and Brooke said together.

"Okay yeah this does blow a hole in my theory…. Or," Noah pauses.

"Here we go." Stavo said.

Noah continues, looking like a shocked kid in a candy store. And this kind of kid that doesn't look too excited about eating any candy, but will observe with curiosity.

"Here me out on this all of you. Emma's mom wouldn't send this message to Kieran if she knew he was the killer right. It wouldn't make sense that she'd put her daughter and her friends in danger right?" All nod in unison, all looking a bit paler as her continues. "So who else would she send this message to. And this would connect with Sheriff Acosta put that photo of Troy James in with the Brandon James file. The case is already solved. No liable reason to look into it. And it brings me to conclude this, Brandon James is still alive."

Audrey's hand clutches Emma's tighter. Emma feeling the girl next to her shiver a bit in horror and disbelief. Like seeing a ghost story or urban legend come to life. Stavo looking a bit excited but not in the slightest happy because it means his dad was lying to him the whole time, and this goes twice with Emma. Brooke burrows herself into Stavo's side needed something to lean on.

"If this means that Brandon is alive, what if he was helping Piper and Kieran commit these murders as revenge on the town and me," Emma says with raspy voice her throat suddenly gone dry, like air was sucked from her lungs.

"I don't think that's true. If he is alive like I said he is, he wouldn't want to hurt you or your mother. And if my mind is heading the right direction then your mom Em, and Stavo's dad saved Brandon the night he was ambushed at the docks. It makes perfect sense seeing as Daisy cared for Brandon and Miguel was her friend. Back in the day, loyal friendships and bonds held secrets that still stick today. Look at the secret we found out right now."

Audrey speaks up, pushing fear out of her mind for now. "Okay then if he is back, he was alive this whole time. Why come back? And why would Em's mom send this message to Brandon, if she thought he was going to hurt her."

Noah says back, "She didn't know it was Kieran who was doing the killings, and I still stand by what I said in the podcast. Brandon did what he did in 94' because of the bullying. He has no motive to this day to kill again."

Stavo wanting to put his opinion in, "But what about the bloody fingerprint. If he didn't have motive to want to kill any one we know then who's blood is on that note."

Noah glancing down at the note again seeing the bloody fingerprint, he's looking like he spaces out trying to fit it together. Then he freezes, looking up at Brooke.

"The only murder victim that died in this spree that we know was committed by Kieran, the only person that has a connection to the past in Lakewood and had any contact with the James. Was Mayor Maddox. I'm so sorry Brooke, but I think Brandon James came back and killed your dad. The blood on the note has to be the mayors." He looks at her regretfully. She needed to know, but the fact that her father was murdered by a returned psychopath runs cold in her veins.

"I… I have to go. I don't feel so good." Brooke says, hurrying out from under the bleachers and heading towards the exit. Stavo heading after her, but was held back by Noah's hand on his shoulder.

"She needed to know. It brings her closure as to who really did it. And if what I'm saying is true, then we need to be several steps ahead of Brandon. You have to be in on this, so does Brooke," Noah speaking a little louder for Emma and Audrey.

"No more keeping each other out of the loop. We all want the Brandon James story to end. We end it together."

Nodding in agreement. Stavo saying to Noah, "We'll talk later." He then heads off to go after Brooke.

Turning back to the final girls, "Let's all meet up at my place to set up a new murder board. I thought I was going to be reviewing this alone, but we need all hands on deck with this."

"Couldn't agree more buddy." Audrey getting a call from her boss saying she is needed for a night shift. She cuts their conversation short.

"Hey guess I've got to go. Working the night shift tonight," the short girl says. Giving Noah their normal dynamic duo like goodbyes. She turns to give Emma a tight hug. Leaving for the exit she turns back to them saying.

"You both drive safe home. Be vigilant, we got a possible ghost lurking the streets."

"Back at ya Jensen." Noah says. "Bye Audrey, text you later."

"Later gators." And with that she left the building.

"Hey Noah I have a favor to ask, and it's not involving this new 'case' we're working on."

"Sure, what do you need?"

Pulling a picture out of her bag, "I was wondering if you could digitally delete Kieran from this. I want to give it to Brooke. A keep sake of Jake."

"That I can do," taking the photo from Emma they both head for the exit and drive to the coffee shop. Noah needing to caffeine up from a load of homework and research. And Emma needing to get ready for her shift at the shop.

Little did the Lakewood five know, Emma's mom, Daisy, knows that Emma took the note from the photo album. And in need to prepare for her and Miguel's version of the truth to come out. She calls Miguel.

Not picking up the phone she leaves a voicemail.

"Hello Miguel its Maggie. The note that I sent for Brandon is gone, I think Emma might've took it. It won't be long before they piece it together. We need to come clean about it. Before they get hurt. We don't know if the James brothers are back. We don't know what they want, but we both know that it got Jake and Quinn killed. Call me back ASAP."

 **Dun dun dun. Opps I did it again. Sorry for the wait but in order for the plot to thicken, my mind needs to have a burst of creative flow happen. Hope you enjoy, and if you haven't read my Emery smut fic. Go check that out! Tumblr users search Supersayian214 in for my other fiction pieces.**


End file.
